River Rogue
by Queen Reg
Summary: The Marauders befriend a rogue Slytherin girl, River Taunton, but can River cope with being part of two very different worlds? The school struggles to see this very unlikely friendship. And who is MidKnight, the blackmailer? Well, you'll just have to see!
1. But did she care?

**Chapter 1**

River Taunton sat alone in her compartment on the Hogwarts Express, like she always did. But did she care? No. Being alone suited her perfectly.

The clock chimed eleven from the platform and River heard the stampede of other students to get onto the train, the banging of trunks and then the goodbyes and well-wishes called from the windows of other compartments. From her window she could see families waving to their children with big smiles on their faces. She peered through the throng and saw her father and older half-brother standing at the very back of the commotion, staring back at her. They didn't smile or wave. They turned away and River watched the back of their sleek, brown heads disappear through the barrier. She looked down at her feet, hands in her lap, ashamed for even bothering to expect any sign of affection from her so-called family.

River finally pulled herself together; after all, it had always been like this and always would be. There was no point in worrying herself about it. She stood up on her seat and reached into her trunk on the luggage rack, groping around for her magazine. She had to clear half her trunk out before finally finding it, and then placed everything back inside.

River sat back down, but before she had even opened her magazine, there was a knock on her compartment door.

She looked up. It was Peter Pettigrew, a Gryffindor, also in her Care Of Magical Creatures class. He slid open the compartment door and stood panting in the threshold.

"Er, do you mind if my friends and I sit with you? Everywhere else is full," he asked very shyly. River thought about it before answering. She knew who Pettigrew hung around with, and wondered whether she'd ever get the chance to read in peace. But it couldn't hurt to have a bit of company once in a while, could it?

Pettigrew had been watching her as she thought this and seemed to think that River didn't want him there.

"Oh, um, well… sorry to bother you," he apologised, but as he was about to leave, River called out to him.

"No! Wait! I don't mind! I was just… it's just that… I've never really… well, yeah," she resigned. "Go ahead." Pettigrew's anxious face turned into a smile and he turned back round and placed his trunk on the luggage rack. He sat down opposite River, next to the window. The Hogwarts Express had begun to move and clouds of billowing steam were fogging up their view of the outside world.

"My friends should be here in a minute," he said.

"Great," said River, trying to sound interested.

"Do you read Japanese, then?"

"What?" She looked up from her page. Pettigrew indicated at her magazine. He had noticed the Japanese text on the front of it, situated around the model pouting and blowing kisses to the onlooker. "Oh no, I'm all English. I just like looking at the clothes. I'm sort of into foreign fashion."

There was a loud clutter outside the compartment, and the door slid open for the second time. It was the trio that River had been dreading the arrival of. James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin with their trunks. They were all panting, but Potter and Black had triumphant looks on their faces, and River noticed that they had their wands out. Lupin was leaning against the door, clutching a stitch on his left side.

"I warned you two, but did you listen? No. We're really going to be in big - ," he started, but Black waved him off and sat down next to Pettigrew, giving River a quick glimpse before he did so.

"You worry too much. I think that was bloody brilliant."

Potter sat down a seat away from River without even appearing to notice she was there. He and Black had left their trunks in the middle of the floor, but Lupin was carefully stowing his away next to Pettigrew's and then picked up theirs and placed them on the luggage rack. Black thanked him, as Lupin sat down next to River, and she continued reading her magazine.

"Er, these are my friends," Pettigrew told her as Potter and Black launched into a detailed account of the Slytherins' they had just duelled with.

"Yeah, I know," she replied, watching the three over the top of her page. Black and Potter were still going on, but Lupin was staring at the foot of Pettigrew's seat. He then bent down and picked up a small piece of paper that was lying on the floor. With a jolt of shock, River realised that it was a cutting from a magazine that she had probably missed when picking up all her stuff to go back in her trunk.

For a second, she thought of diving at Lupin and snatching it off of him, but it was too late; he had already seen it and looked at River. But as he opened his mouth, Black asked:

"What's that you've got there, Remus?" and had pulled it out of his grip. As he stared at it, his eyes widening, Pettigrew and Potter leant over to look at it too. A large smirk spread across Potters face.

Everyone in the compartment was looking at River now.


	2. Some sort of rogue

**Chapter 2**

Black didn't take his eyes off of Rivers. He slowly waved the clipping in front of her.

"Is this you on here?" he asked. River stared at him but didn't say anything. He seemed to have got the message and passed it back to her. She took it from him with a shaking hand.

Potter was still grinning and looking eagerly at the clipping as she put it in her pocket. Pettigrew was looking confused and stared from Black to River. Remus seemed to have become very interested in his fingernails.

_Typical. I've only been around these people five minutes and I've already drawn far too much attention to myself,_ said a voice inside River's head. She wished that she had never let Pettigrew share the compartment with her, now. She'd rather be ignored than embarrassed.

She was just about to pick up her magazine and start reading again, trying to pretend that nothing had happened, when Potter spoke.

"So who are you, anyway?" he asked. "Can you even talk?"

River shot him a filthy look, but he just smirked even more.

"River Taunton, and yes, I _can_ talk," she replied with dignity.

"She talked to me," Pettigrew piped up. "Before you came."

Potter leant back in his seat and placed his hands behind his head. Everyone else seemed to relax more on this cue and went back to their normal positions, except for Black, who was still sat up straight, watching his best friend with mild interest.

"I'm James Potter, by the way."

"I know who all of you are."

"I've seen you around the school before. You're in our year, right?"

"Yeah… third year from today"

"Which house? I can't remember you when we were sorted"

"I'm in Slytherin"

This time it was Black who spoke.

"Wait a minute… so you're in Slytherin, but you're a muggle swimwear model?" River turned and looked out the window. The train was racing past neat, little fields of green.

"That'd be why it was secret, you see," she answered in a mock explanation tone. Then she had a horrible thought. River spun round to face them again. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Black shook his head.

"No… but I'd have loved to be a muggle-model. It would really piss off my family. I hate being pureblood." River was surprised. She was given so much grief by the Slytherins just because she was a half-blood.

"Really? I wouldn't mind being a pure-blood. Everyone in Slytherin hates me because I'm a half-blood. I'm some sort of rogue to them."

Just then, the compartment door slid open for the third time. This time it was Lucius Malfoy standing in the threshold, his arms crossed.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" he asked himself aloud as he scanned the compartment. "The Un-Slytherin and four bits of Gryffindor scum."

And they were off again. River picked up her magazine and let the boys get on with their riot. _To be honest_, she thought, _it's not so bad having company after all._


	3. Then the sorting began

**Chapter 3**

The Great Hall was warm and bright, buzzing with the noise of chatting students. River sat on the very end of the Slytherin table, near the front. There was a gap between her and Mulciber, who, like everyone else, was doing his best to pretend she wasn't there. She sat drumming her fingers loudly on the wooden table-top.

Malfoy, who was sitting opposite Mulciber, gave her a nasty look, but River had to suppress a laugh. He still had small antlers on his head where Lupin had hexed him on the train. River turned round and looked across the hall to the Gryffindor table. There she saw Potter and Black holding court, probably recreating the scene of what happened on the Hogwarts Express. Pettigrew was staring up at them in awe, but Lupin was talking with Nearly-Headless Nick, their house ghost.

River caught Black's eye as he was miming a blast with his wand. For a few seconds, he paused and they looked at each other, then he smiled and went back to entertaining the table. _That lot aren't too bad, actually, _she thought. Dumbledore then stood up, and when the hall went quiet, welcomed everyone. Then the sorting began.

River watched the first years walk up to the stool, try on the hat and then hurry off to their tables, their house clapping for them. She saw Black's younger brother, Regulus being sorted. He was in Slytherin too. He came over to the table quickly as River and the others clapped and cheered for him, and sat next to her.

"I'm River Taunton. You're Sirius Black's brother, aren't you?" she asked him, giving him a small smile. But before he could answer, Malfoy opened his big mouth.

"If you're really a _true_ Slytherin, you'd know your place," he said to Regulus. "_It_" – he indicated at River, her smile sliding right off of her face – "is a half-blood. You don't want to be communicating with _that_ sort of thing. Stick with me and I'll show you how this school works," Malfoy offered. To her surprise, though, Regulus shook his head.

"Thanks but no thanks. I can figure things out for myself," he said. Malfoy looked momentarily shocked, but then raised his eyebrows and turned back to his friends. Regulus faced River again. She nodded as a sign of gratitude, and then they both peered over to the Gryffindor table, where everyone was greeting a new first year.

"I never knew Sirius was so popular," Regulus told her. Black was giving a noogie to every boy that came to join them and everyone was laughing, even his victims.

"I suppose it's because of his good-looks and very large ego," River suggested, and then they both laughed. Food then appeared on their plates and everyone began to eat.

Half an hour later, after her second helping of chocolate cake, River was full up and felt pleasantly drowsy. People were talking and getting up to visit their friends in different houses. Dumbledore stood up and the noise died down, everybody returning to their seats.

"Now that we are all well fed, I'd like to use the time to make the following announcements. Yet again, I have been reminded to tell you that no magic is to be performed in the corridors, and that implies to _all_ of you." River knew specifically who Dumbledore was talking about, and didn't even bother to turn to the Gryffindor table. "Also, first years should know that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, hence the name. Quidditch tryouts are to be held next Friday at six. And now, off to bed," he concluded. Everyone got out of their seats and headed through the doors into the Entrance Hall.

Regulus went off with his fellow first years and the Slytherin prefects, and River tagged along, trying to fight her way through the swarm of students going in different directions to their common rooms. As she made her way to the passage leading to the dungeons, she bumped into Lupin.

"Oh! Sorry, Lupin. I didn't see you there," she apologized. They stood in the middle of the Entrance Hall, people now dodging around them and giving them dirty looks for getting in their way.

"That's Ok," he replied. Just then, Potter and Black came back down the marble stairs, Pettigrew hurrying in their wake.

"What's taking you, Remus?" Potter called out. "Is it your furry little problem?" Black raked over the remaining students heads' and noticed River standing there.

"Why, it's our compartment buddy, River!" he exclaimed and the three of them dashed down to Lupin and her.

"Nice to see you too, Black," she said sarcastically. The Entrance Hall was beginning to empty now.

"Oh surely we're not on last-name terms, _Miss Taunton_!" said Black jokingly. He did a little mock bow and then seized her hand and kissed it lightly. She laughed appreciatively and decided to play along.

"Very well then, _Mr Black_," she said and did a little curtsey to match. The others tittered.

"You seem to have taken a liking to Sirius' brother, Regulus," James told her. River sighed.

"I'll like anyone who doesn't like Malfoy. The git," she added under her breath as McGonagall came out of the Great Hall carrying the stool and sorting hat.

"Come on you lot," she called to them, without even looking up. "Off to your common -" she glanced at them and did a double take, as if she couldn't believe to see this unlikely meeting between two enemy houses. "– rooms." And after a few more seconds of staring, she went off, her long, emerald robes trailing behind her. River turned to face her new 'buddies'.

"Well… goodnight," she bade them.

"Bye," they all said in turn.

Then they parted and went in their different directions.


	4. Barely eight inches

**Chapter 4**

River woke up the next morning after having a strange dream.

Regulus and Malfoy had been in it. They had taken her for a walk in the Hogwarts grounds and showed her the Whomping Willow. She couldn't remember the exact words, but Regulus had told her that there was some sort of treasure buried underneath it. Then he told her to stand back and they watched Malfoy approach the ferocious tree. He did something funny with the roots of it, so that it went all still, and then went down a small hole. And that was all River could remember before waking up.

She knew that her dreams were a whole load of rubbish and that they meant nothing. Well, that was what she was supposed to believe. That's what her father had told her when she was a little girl. Yet it was funny how he always got out of bed and rushed to her brother, Damian, whenever _he _woke up from a nightmare at two in the morning.

"Favouritism," River whispered to herself, as she lay in bed. Enchanted sunlight was pouring into her dormitory over the top of the closed curtains; the Slytherin quarters were underground, so there were only enchanted windows that imitated the real weather outside. She got out of bed and began to get ready. It was only quarter to seven and the other girls were still asleep, so she tried not to wake them – she could do without the extra grief.

By seven, River was out of the dungeons and roaming around the school, wondering where to go since breakfast wasn't ready yet. The castle was still and silent, but she liked it this way. She decided to go to the library, but when she got there, she found a little surprise.

Sitting round a small table in the corner was James, Sirius and Peter. They had their noses each buried in a book, but as she approached them, they looked up.

"Hello." She greeted them with a smile. "What are you doing up this early?"

"We're trying to look sophisticated," Peter told her. River wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. They all seemed to be very serious about what they were doing.

"Why?" she asked them. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"James dragged us down here. He wants to impress Lily Evans."

At the word 'Lily', James put down his book and repeated her name dreamily.

"Say it again, mate," he begged Sirius.

"Who do you think I am? Your Parrot?"

River conjured up a chair and sat down next to Peter. James handed her a book from a pile in the middle of the table and resumed his act. She joined in and changed the page every five seconds.

"So Evans hangs around in the library in the mornings too?"

"We think so," said Peter.

"Where is she then?" she asked as she peered over the top of _Potions Made Easy._

"Probably used her common sense and stayed in bed this morning," Sirius suggested.

"Right… Where's Remus?"

Potter smiled and looked up at her.

"You ask a lot of questions," he said. River shrugged.

"I wasn't born that way. The male race made me like that."

"Oh yeah?"

River put down her book and started rocking on the back legs of her chair, holding onto the edge of the table as she did.

"Yeah. I was raised with two of them; my dad and my older half-brother, Damian. They don't like talking to me, so I always have to ask them the questions. I hate them both and they hate me." Sirius put down his book and leaned in eagerly, his face lit.

"Oh my days! I feel exactly the same way about my family!"

River stopped swinging and put all four legs of the chair on the floor again. She'd never heard this from anyone else before. She leaned as well so that she and Sirius' faces were barely eight inches away from each other.

"Really? Do you? I've never met anyone like you before!"

James and Peter were still holding their books, but were following this enthusiastic conversation with their eyes.

"Same!" Sirius exclaimed. "But didn't you hear me on the train yesterday? The fact that I'd have loved to piss off my family."

"I thought that was a joke or something!"

"No, I was being serious. But anyway, I hate my family because they're obsessed with their pure-blood mania. Why do you hate yours?"

"Oh…they hated _me_ first. I think my dad preferred Damian's mother instead of my mum. I don't really know who she is because they never tell me anything, but I know she died giving birth to me." She told him everything in one breath.

Then there was a long pause when Sirius and River stared at each other, almost lovingly, excitement running through them. James and Peter watched in horror, waiting for what was going to happen next.

"What on earth is going on here?"

Everyone on the table turned their heads in Peter's direction. Standing behind him was Lily Evans and her two best friends, Kat and Susan. Susan had her hand clapped over her mouth and her eyes were wide. At the sight of Lily, James dropped the book he was holding.

"Oh! Evans! Didn't expect to run into you this early in the morning," he tried, but the three girls were staring at River and Sirius, who had slowly backed down into their seats.

"Whatever, Potter. Sorry to interrupt your little romantic moment, but if you're done with that book, I think I'll take it," and she yanked _Potions Made Easy _from under Rivers elbow. But she, like Sirius, was too busy being red in the face with embarrassment to care.

"Er, we weren't going to… we were just…we weren't…," she faltered.

"We weren't having a romantic moment, we were just…," Sirius continued for her.

"Reading." James and Peter finished for them. Lily raised one eyebrow and stalked off with her Kat and Susan behind her. As soon as they had left the section, James flopped in his chair and sighed. Peter was the only one at the table still holding his book.

"Thanks a lot, you two," said James bitterly.

"What did we do?" asked Sirius, sounding slightly hurt.

"How is Lily Evans supposed to be interested in me when she's too busy looking at you and River?" Nobody spoke, but sat staring at their hands, trying to avoid eye contact with each other. Then, after a few, long and weird minutes, Peter broke the silence.

"Don't worry about it, James. There'll be other chances and the plan probably wasn't going to work anyway. Let's go to breakfast."


	5. Who told you that crap?

**Chapter 5**

River sat at the Slytherin table, examining her new schedule as she ate her cereal. She had noticed that she had Double Potions with the Gryffindors' that afternoon.

"Hi." Regulus came and sat down next to her. "What lessons have you got today?" River ran her fingers through her long, brown hair, trying to perfect her side-fringe as her eyes roved back over to Monday.

"It's an alright day, I suppose. Double Charms, Herbology with Ravenclaw, Transfiguration and Double Potions with Gryffindor," she told him. River looked up at Regulus, who smirked. "What?" she asked him, puzzled.

"I bet you're looking forward to the last period," he said. River looked at him enquiringly and he carried on. "Is it true that you're going out with my brother?"

River, who had just taken a sip of orange juice, accidentally spat it all out onto Alecto Carrow sitting opposite her.

"_What_? _Me_? Going out with _Sirius Black_?" She couldn't believe her ears. "Who told you that crap?" Regulus stopped smirking.

"Haven't you noticed? It's going around the whole of the Great Hall!"

River spun round on her seat to examine the Gryffindor table. The first thing she saw was Sirius, pale in the face with shock. There were lots of people surrounding him and asking him questions. The second thing she saw was James and Peter, trying to wave them all away but they kept on pushing past to pester Sirius. Then, at the end of the table, were Lily, Kat and Susan, their heads together, all leering at the scene and whispering to each other.

"Evans!" River exclaimed aloud to herself, standing up. Regulus looked up at her, confused.

"River, what are doing?" He tugged at her sleeve and made her sit down again. "So you _aren't _going out with Sirius?"

She shook her head, staring at her feet. So Lily Evans and her girlfriends liked to spread rumours, did they? She'd show them. She'd give them something proper to -

"Well, fine then. I believe you."

River looked up at Regulus. There was a blank expression on his face, as he watched her observing him. He had grey eyes and black hair just like Sirius. He reached the same height as River when sitting down, but there wasn't much of a difference between them when he stood, anyway. She sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're the nicest Slytherin I've met, even if I have only known you for one day."

"Oh, er, thanks," said Regulus uncertainly, looking somewhat taken aback.

Throughout the day, River was jeered at by a lot of students, especially the Gryffindors. They had seemed to have taken pity on Susan, who it was revealed that she had a major crush on Sirius. This made a lot of sense; she, not Evans, had taken revenge on River by starting the gossip with her friends after seeing Sirius and her in the library together. River wasn't surprised that her fellow housemates, the Slytherins, heckled her too, as they hated her anyway and loved a chance to give her some additional misery.

All through the day, River managed to avoid running into Sirius and his friends, wondering if they were trying to do the same thing as well. However, the afternoon loomed closer, and she surrendered to fact that she could no longer evade them once Double Potions began. So she grudgingly made her way down to the dungeons after a quick lunch, and stood alone outside the door, waiting for Professor Slughorn to arrive.

After about five minutes, Slughorn appeared, twirling a set of keys in his fingers.

"Hello, River," he addressed her as he unlocked the door. "You're here early."

He pushed the door open and stood back to let her inside. She didn't say anything, but entered the gloomy dungeon, sat down at the back and got her books out. Slughorn hobbled over to his desk and placed his briefcase on it.

"You seem a bit down today," he said before starting to fumble with the small latches on it.

"Nothing's wrong, sir."

At that moment, the rest of the class came pouring through the threshold, chatting and glancing in Rivers direction. Sirius didn't look up, but went and sat at the front. James, who had walked in behind him, looked at River and shrugged, as if to say 'We tried to tell everyone but nobody would listen'. She nodded at him to show she understood.

The last person to enter and shut the door was Severus Snape. By now everyone had chosen their places and was getting their stuff out of their bags. The only available seat was next to River. Snape had no choice but to sit with her, although he showed as much bitterness as he could before doing so.

"Now, class," Slughorn called as the chatter died down. "I hope you've all had a good summer. I thought we might do something fun today to start us off for the new academic year." Students exchanged relaxed looks with each other. Slughorn always had something fun in store for them after the holidays. "How about a little competition? Partner up with the person sitting next to you and make whatever you feel like making. I'll give you the lesson and the most interesting potion wins a prize. Off you go!"

River and Snape looked at each other darkly; two hours of working together did not seem like fun to them. Everyone else around them began discussing what they were going to make. Snape opened his textbook and began flicking through the pages. River noticed that there was a lot of untidy scrawling inside.

"What is your problem with me, Severus?" she asked him. He paused in the middle of turning a page, but then continued as if she had not spoken. "We're quite alike," she pressed on. Snape looked up resentfully.

"In what way am _I_ like _you_?"

River moved a little closer to him, lowering her voice so nobody could hear.

"We're both half-bloods," she whispered. Snape backed away from her, but she was pleased to see that he was alarmed. "Do deny it, Sev," she added. "I remember our first day at Hogwarts. I remember the train ride on the way here." Snape looked even more terrified at every word. "Over-excited yourself, didn't you? Let slip of a little too much information. Good thing it was only me and Lily Evans in that compartment, wasn't it?"

Snape's black eyes were wide with panic.

"You wouldn't…you're not going to…," he tried, but his voice trailed away as River sneered at him. Blackmail was so much fun. But then after watching his expression for a few moments, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He looked so sad and pathetic that it was almost cute.

"Look, do me a favour and stop treating me like dirt and I won't tell anyone," she reasoned. Snape's face looked impassive for a few seconds as he thought about it, and then he groaned and went back to flicking through his potions book.

"Fine," he mumbled, although he didn't look too happy about it.

_At least one decent thing's come out of today, _River thought to herself, leaning over to see what potion Snape had chosen.


	6. A different impression

**Chapter 6**

It had been weeks and Sirius and River still hadn't summed up the courage to be seen in the same room, let alone talk to each other. The school still believed that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but it was becoming old news to most students now.

River was angry at herself for letting Susan have her own way. This was probably what the bitch had planned; she wanted River and Sirius to be too embarrassed to hang out with each other, and then she could snatch Sirius all to herself. So far, River hadn't managed to think of a good payback, but she always found herself wondering whether Sirius actually liked Susan. _But what do I care? Sirius is just a mate. He can fancy anyone he wants to,_ she told herself every time the thought came into her head.

One Friday evening, before her first Hogsmeade trip, River sat in a corner of the Slytherin common room with Regulus, catching up with their homework.

"You're so lucky," said Regulus, looking up from his essay. "I'd really like to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"We'd have such a laugh if you came," she said, giving him a pitiful look. "I wish first years were allowed. It's gonna be so boring on my own."

As she spoke, the entrance wall spun round and Severus came stomping into the common room. He paused on the way to the staircase leading up to the boys' dorms and scowled at River.

"Oh yeah," he said rather aggressively to her. "Your _boyfriend_ is waiting outside and wants a word with you." And with that he kicked a nearby table and trudged loudly up the stairs. River sighed and got out of her armchair.

"That'd be Sirius," she groaned. "See you in a minute, Regulus."

"Good luck."

River left the warm common room and immediately felt a major change in temperature as she stepped out into the draughty, dungeon corridor. Sirius was alone, leaning against the stone wall while he stared at the ground. He had his hands in his pockets and his silky, black hair shielded his face. She noticed that it had grown at little longer over the last month and nearly reached his shoulders. This was the first time she had had a proper look at him in ages. He stood very casually, one leg on the wall, but River knew that if he felt like she was feeling right now, it would be far from casual.

"What is it?" she asked him nervously. Sirius looked up.

"Er, I needed to talk to you," he said, almost whispering. She didn't know why, but River felt so relieved after hearing his deep, smooth voice for weeks. "About this whole girlfriend-boyfriend thing."

"Oh, er, right," River said uncertainly. Sirius stopped leaning on the wall and shifted a little closer to her.

"I have a plan. If it works, then we can save ourselves some stick, can't we?"

River watched him with interest.

"Go on, then," she egged him. He threw her one of the most glowing smiles she'd ever seen upon his face. Suddenly the corridor wasn't so cold anymore.

"You know how everyone seems to have the impression that we're going out? Well, I was thinking, what if we go along with it, but then give them a _different_ impression?"

Comprehension suddenly dawned upon River.

"I get what you're saying. We feign a break-up, yeah?"

"Yes! Exactly!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly. "I was thinking of doing it in Hogsmeade tomorrow. Is that OK with you?"

"Yeah! The sooner the better!"

River and Sirius went to bed with devious plans in mind that night. The next day was going to be a very eventful day indeed.


	7. Pull your act together

**Chapter 7**

The morning was cold and frosty. Leaves blew around in the autumn breeze. They crunched under her feet as River walked through the Hogwarts grounds towards the gate where a long line of students were queuing up to get onto the horse-less carriages. River wrapped her arms round herself to prevent her cloak from flapping about.

As she approached the gate, a bony hand stuck out in front of her, blocking the way. River looked up to see the caretaker, Filch, leering at her with horrid, yellow teeth.

"Bit late, aren't we?" he sniggered.

"I accidentally overslept this morning," River told him truthfully. All through the night she had been running through Sirius' plan in her head and probably didn't fall asleep until three in the morning. Filch looked at her sceptically. "Please let me through," she begged.

"Well I'll decide _that_ when I've seen your -"

But he was cut off by a shrill voice calling from behind them.

"Argus! I'm ready!"

They both turned around to see Madam Pince the librarian rushing towards them. River stared for a moment in disgust at her huge orange platform shoes but then decided to seize the chance. She legged it past the wrought-iron gates, and before Filch had even noticed that River had done a runner, she was already at the back of the line and getting onto the last carriage with the person in front of her.

As she sat down and panted with triumph, she noticed that the other person in the carriage with her was Severus.

"Hey, Sev," she greeted him. He stared out of the window, avoiding her eyes.

"Hello," he muttered, still not looking at her.

"Are you still mad at me for whatever Sirius did to you?" she asked him. Severus turned to her, but for the first time ever, he wasn't glaring at her. His expression was dreary and miserable.

"Black didn't do anything to me last night."

River sat there not knowing what to say.

"Oh," she said. "Er, what's wrong then?"

Severus breathed heavily and turned back to the window.

"Nothing."

The rest of the trip into Hogsmeade was silent.

River sat in the Three Broomsticks waiting for Sirius to turn up while she sipped her butterbeer. She sat alone at her table. The pub was filled with students from Hogwarts and there was a pleasant, cheery atmosphere. She watched everyone over the top of her bottle. Severus sat alone in a corner, his nose buried in what looked like his potions book. Lucius Malfoy and the other Slytherins sat round a table not too far from him, all laughing at some joke. And then a few tables away from them (River's eyes narrowed at the sight of them) was Lily, Kat and Susan. _It won't be long, _she told herself. _Sweet revenge is nearly here._

There was a tinkling sound as the door swung open and River felt the cold wind on her back. She spun round in her seat to see James, Sirius, Remus and Peter winding their way through the tables towards her. They reached her and sat down.

"About time," she said, giving them a McGonagall-like look and then breaking into a smile. "I haven't talked to all of you for ages." Remus was the last to sit down and drew his chair in closer. He looked very pale and laid up.

"Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it? Anyway, Sirius told us what you two had in mind."

River looked at Sirius who smiled at her. James, seated next to him, was gazing over his shoulder at the table where Lily Evans sat.

"I'm only doing this because of Lily, otherwise I'd be in Quality Quidditch Supplies right now," he said as he turned back round to them. "Oh, and can you make it quick, please? I really need to get there because there's a sale on -"

"Oh, so you've finally decided to pull your act together, have you?"

Everyone spun around to see Susan leading the trio this time. She had spoken very loudly, probably on purpose, so everybody sitting at the nearby tables twisted their heads to watch the scene. Peter, sitting next to River, slowly leant over to her and whispered.

"She just said 'act'. I think she's on to us."

River stamped on his foot under the table.

"No she's not," she hissed angrily. Luckily Susan had been giving Sirius the eye and hadn't noticed any of this. Sirius was staring straight back at her, but looked thoroughly freaked out.

"Er… I'm sort of taken, Susan," he said slowly. She raised an eyebrow. Behind her Lily was watching apprehensively and Kat was examining her fingernails.

"Yeah, sure you are, Sirius," Susan said sarcastically. "You've been giving us a real good show of that for the last few weeks, haven't you?"

And then Susan caressed Sirius's face.

Immediately anger began to bubble up inside River. She stood up so vigorously that she knocked her chair backwards and it collapsed onto the floor with a loud thump.

"_EXCUSE ME, BUT_ _GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!"_


	8. MidKnight

**Chapter 8**

By now, everyone in the Three Broomsticks was staring at River. Susan had jumped and quickly drew her hand away from Sirius, like a cat accidentally treading in its water bowl. Sirius was wiping his cheek with the back of his hand as if to check that it was still there and hadn't dissolved. Everyone else just gaped at River, their mouths hanging open. Past Kat's shoulder, she could see Severus watching with astonishment over the top of his book. People at the counter were all staring too.

"Would you mind taking this conversation outside, please?" said the bartender, quite insistently. River threw Susan a deadly look and stormed past her fallen chair, her cloak still slung on the back of it, and out of the pub into the cold, grey outside. She crossed the empty street and flopped down onto a bench, burying her face in her hands. She closed her eyes against her warm palms.

River didn't understand. Why did it bother her so much just to see anyone touching Sirius? She was quite sure that she wouldn't have been happy even if it wasn't Susan touching him. Was she becoming obsessed? Maybe everyone was like this about their friends. But then how come River didn't feel like this about her other mates? Why did it calm her to hear Sirius' voice? Why did it make her swell with happiness whenever he smiled at her?

But River could no longer lie to herself. She knew the answer to all of the questions inside her head.

_I'm in love with Sirius._

Love… it was a strange word. Come to mention it, love was a strange feeling as well. River repeated that sentence inside her head. Again. And again. And again. Her anger slowly ebbed away and suddenly she was filled with a curious feeling. What would it sound like said aloud?

She raised her head to check that she was quite alone. The street was still pretty empty; everyone was indoors, either shopping or having a drink, trying to stay out of the cold. _Ok…here goes._

"I'm in love." She whispered at first but didn't mention Sirius' name. For some reason, River found that hard to say. _Right, be reckless this time_.

"I'm in love," she said a little bit louder. A cold breeze blew past and the sign on the Three Broomsticks creaked in the wind. _Now just say his name._

"I'm in love with…," but she failed to mention the word. _Come on, I can do this._ She sat up straight, perched on the edge of the bench and breathed in slowly through her nose. She held onto the bench, her nails digging into the wood. _Just do it._

And she did it.

"I LOVE YOU, SIRIUS!"

River shouted it so loudly that it echoed in the silent street. She hadn't meant to, but it felt so damn good. There was still a bit of excitement coursing through her from the risk of being heard. But this time the whole impact of the sentence had hit her and realisation washed over. She had done it. She had confirmed it to herself. Now she knew that she was _really_ in love. For the first time. Ever.

But then she also realised something else much more horrific. She was being watched. Across the street something stirred in the alleyway down the side of the pub. A very big something. Then it emerged from the shadows. It was only a dog. A big, black dog with lots of shaggy fur. River sat and watched it, and strangely, it stared back at her with big, grey eyes. There was something familiar about those eyes.

_Oh yeah…Sirius has eyes just like them._

She smiled to herself. Love had funny symptoms. River supposed that everything would remind her of Sirius now. She told herself to start expecting it.

And with that she got up and decided to head back to the castle. Never mind the carriages that would be coming to collect the Hogwarts students in half an hour; she could do with a long walk. The dog slunk back into the shadows of the alleyway. She didn't care about the original plan for the day anymore. It could wait until another day. Actually, River didn't mind being Sirius' girlfriend. That way nobody could claim him for themselves. He was stuck with her. Fuck Susan, she could try all she wanted but River wasn't about to give up her beloved so easily.

River entered the Slytherin common room to find Regulus still sitting in the corner and studying. He looked up as she sat down in an armchair opposite him.

"You're back early," he said, checking his watch. "Same reason as Severus?"

"What? Sev's here as well? Why?" she asked confusedly.

"Yeah. He looked pretty depressed, mind you." Regulus then pulled out a small, brown envelope from his pocket and passed it to her. "By the way, this is for you."

River took it from him and examined her name written in blood-red ink on the back of it. She carefully prised it open and pulled out a little piece of parchment. She began to read.

_So you've received this message, then?_

_I know your secret, River Taunton. I wonder what your house would think of you if they found out. You're a slut as well as a half-blood. Not a good combination at all for a Slytherin. Now, if you don't want the whole school knowing what you are, then I suggest you come up to the astronomy tower at midnight tomorrow. There you will find your instructions. Follow them or else._

_Mid-Knight_

_P.S You'd be better off if nobody knew about this._

River looked up from the parchment. She stared at Regulus who had gone back to his homework. After a few seconds, he realised that his attention was needed and paused in the middle of his sentence.

"Who gave this to you?" she asked him, almost whispering. Regulus shrugged.

"I don't know. I was studying in the library earlier and I left the table to go and put a book back on the shelf. When I came back, someone had put that letter there," he told her. "Why? What does it say?"

River thought about it but then decided to trust him and handed the parchment over to him. He took it from her and she watched his eyes slide back and forth over the thin, scrawled writing. When he finished he placed his homework on the floor beside his chair and leant forward, playing with the parchment gently in between his fingers.

"I don't understand. You're not a slut. What is this Mid-Knight person threatening you with?"

River sighed.

"About a year ago, I was modelling muggle swimwear," she confessed. "I only did it once. My mother was a model as well. She was a muggleborn. I just wanted to try and see what it was like. I don't know much about her. Then my father found out. He went mad. There were a few days afterwards when he was looking for a place to go and send me to live. Damian talked him out of it, though. That's about the nicest thing he's ever done for me. But then afterwards, my father just…just…just stopped talking to me."

"Why, though? Why was he so angry?"

"He hated my mother. He probably thought I was just another one of her. Now he hates me too." River finished and glanced at Regulus. He was staring right at her.

"_I_ don't hate you, River. Screw Toujours Pur. I don't really care about blood anymore. I just better not let my parents hear that."

River got up and began to pace the empty common room.

The only way anyone could have possibly known her secret was if they had seen her photo. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter had seen but they said that they wouldn't tell anyone. And plus, they were her friends; surely they wouldn't do anything like that to her. But the name, Mid-Knight… it had rung a bell, but River had no idea where she had seen the name before. Anyway, what did this person want her to do? Was there a task that they needed done? Or were they just out to humiliate her? Susan would do something like that. Maybe it was her. But she had been in Hogsmeade at the time. All this thinking was making her head spin.

"River?"

Regulus had gotten out of his armchair and came and stood in front of River. He held out his hand in which the piece of parchment sat in. River took it from him but he still held out his hand. She looked at him enquiringly. He had a small smile on face.

"I know this isn't the right time, but I've been meaning to ask you over the last couple of days. Slughorn's sort of taken a liking to me and invited me to his Halloween party next weekend. The thing is we can bring a friend along if we like. Do you wanna go with me?"

Everything River had been thinking of the last couple of minutes ago flooded out of her head. _Regulus_ was asking _her_ to a party. She would have laughed but it seemed a bit cruel. "What, you mean like a… a date?" she asked him uncertainly. He blinked and then shook his head vigorously.

"Oh no! Not like a date! Just two friends going to a party together! We don't want another one of those rumours spread around again."

River thought about the offer and then thought that she could do with something to cheer her up.

"Ok. I'll go."


	9. Did I look entertained?

**Chapter 9**

River woke up early the next morning after a night of troubled sleep. All she had been able to think about was Mid-Knight… then Sirius… then Mid-Knight… then Sirius again. Trying not to sit around and worry, she began to change.

There was only one person in the common room when she came down the stairs. They sat with their back to her, facing the fire. The fire was always lit; there were no windows in the common room. As she headed towards the entrance wall, she noticed a familiar curtain of greasy, black hair shielding the stranger's face.

"Sev, what are you doing here?" she asked, pausing with her hand on the wall.

"This is my common room. What did you expect, Taunton? Now leave me alone," he said roughly, still staring into the green flames. River moved her hand off from the wall and went over to sit near him.

"For your information," she said just as roughly as Severus, "This happens to be my common room as well, so I'll thank you not to order me around." River folded her arms and crossed her legs, trying to look more angry than amused at the sour expression on Severus's face. "Now are you gonna tell me why you've been so gloomy and pubescent these last few days, or what?"

"I haven't!" Severus snapped angrily.

"Well you're doing it now!" River argued. She then lowered her voice and tried to sound calm. "Look, tell me what's wrong. I can help you… unless it's hormones. Then, I'm afraid, there's nothing that can be done."

"Oh God!"

Severus flopped in his armchair and groaned, closing his eyes and running his hands through his hair. River watched him with interest, then after a few long, silent minutes:

"You're in love aren't you?"

Severus opened his eyes and stared blankly at River.

"How would you know?" he asked her quietly. She shrugged and looked into the fire like he had been doing previously.

"Maybe I'm in love too," she confessed. She could feel his eyes on her.

"With who?" he asked warily. River looked back at Severus. He seemed so eager to know.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," she bargained. He leant forward in his seat.

"You love Sirius Black, don't you?" he asked.

"Well done," she sarcastically congratulated, a bit pissed off that he had guessed it so easily. She sat there, jogging her memory for a few seconds before the answer hit her.

"Lily Evans," she concluded. Severus sat still in shock.

"How did you guess that?" he said in amazement.

"Oh come on, Sev!" River sighed and sat up in her chair. "I've seen the way you look at her. When she was talking to you on the train on our first day here. Every time she said your name your whole face would light up. Whenever she comes over to our table in Potions to ask for the wolfsbane, you rush to her needs straight away."

Severus smiled. River didn't think she had seen him smile before. He looked quite harmless when he did so, and all of his features looked ten times better. She gaped at him for a few minutes before she realised he was speaking to her.

"Do you happen to remember everything that occurred on the train that day?"

"Pretty much. I had nothing better to do than to sit and eavesdrop."

"But you had your magazine!"

"Did I _look_ entertained?"

They stared at each other and then suddenly cracked up laughing.

River spent the rest of the day lying in the shade of a random beech tree situated in the middle of the grounds, dwelling in a puddle of her thoughts. At around five in the evening, Regulus came over, shifted some dead leaves aside, and sat down next to her.

"Just been watching our team practice back at the Quidditch pitch," he told her breathlessly. "They're quite good. We might win the cup this year."

River said nothing, but sat up against the trunk of the tree and stared into the distance.

"You worried about tonight, River?" Regulus asked, lowering his voice.

"I don't have a clue who this Mid-Knight person is, or what they want me to do," she confessed. "You're damn right that I'm worried. It's all I've been able to think of apart from…" Her voice trailed away. She had nearly let slip of Sirius' name. Regulus looked her anxiously but she pretended that she had nothing more to say.

"I'll come with you if you want," he offered, but she shook her head.

"No. I'll be immediately exposed if they know that you are in on this as well."

"Oh yeah…"

They sat pondering for a while before Regulus stood up and announced that they should go to dinner.

The Great Hall was as noisy and chaotic as usual, filled with the sound of cutlery clanging on plates and students chatting and laughing. As River entered the Great Hall with Regulus, Sirius came strolling up to her, holding a black bundle in his arms. The two brothers quickly glanced at each other and then Regulus walked off to the Slytherin table.

"Er, you left this at the Three Broomsticks yesterday," said Sirius, passing the cloak over to River. Their hands met as she took it from him, but she resisted the urge to hold it. They did not look at each other.

"Thanks," she said to Sirius, who nodded and headed back to the Gryffindor table. River went and sat down next to Regulus. She hated this subdued atmosphere between her and Sirius. It was full of awkward moments. And she hated awkward moments.

At about quarter to midnight, River headed down the staircase and across the common room. She didn't know how she was going to get to the Astronomy Tower without being noticed, but she really had no choice. She pushed past the entrance wall, and stepped out into the cold dungeon corridor, withdrawing her wand from her pocket, just in case it was needed. She hurried along the passage breathing heavily, expecting a teacher to burst out any minute from a door to her side. She came up to the Entrance Hall, which luckily for River, was clear. She quickly ascended the marble staircase and managed the rest of the way without any problems. Until she reached the sixth floor.

River knew that someone was there the moment she stepped off the staircase leading up to the sixth floor. At the very end of the corridor and around the corner, was the sound of shuffling footsteps. More than one pair of feet. She quickly hid behind a nearby suit of armour, waiting with bated breath to see who would emerge from round the bend.

The shuffling was growing louder and louder, but no one was to be seen. Whoever it was, they were coming closer… and closer… River was sure that they were walking past her right now... and then the shuffling faded away. River stepped out from behind the armour and frowned at the direction in which the footsteps had gone, her arms hanging limply by her side.

"What the hell?" she muttered to herself in awe. The suit of armour let out a wheezy laugh, dust flying everywhere. "Shut up!" she snarled, accidentally speaking a little louder than she intended to. And then something very strange happened.

Suddenly a hand materialised on her left shoulder. For a split-second, River stood there, ogling down at the pale, white hand and then let out a scream so loud that she could have woken up the whole castle. Then another hand, identical to the one on her shoulder appeared out of thin air and covered up her mouth, so her voice was muffled. Next thing River knew, everything got darker and her eyesight became dotty and unclear. A voice was calling from down the stairs.

"I know you're up there, you filthy students… Show yourselves!"

It was Filch. River stopped screaming into the palm of the hand. She realised that it wasn't her eyesight that had gone fuzzy. A translucent, black cloak had been thrown over her and the rest of the hand's body appeared behind her. She tried to turn her head round and see who it was, but the grip on her mouth was so tight that she couldn't move it. There were another couple of people under the cloak too, but she couldn't see them either.

"Don't make a sound," a very familiar voice whispered in her ear. It was Sirius and no doubt his mates' too. Filch came stomping up the staircase holding a grubby lantern and looked around. For some reason, his eyes seemed to completely pass over them; River thought that a bunch of people, standing in the middle of a corridor, with a cloak thrown over them, would have been quite obvious. Filch came closer to them, sniffing the air.

"I know you're there somewhere...," he growled. They all scuffled backwards as quietly as possible, away from the caretaker. Sirius withdrew his hand from her mouth and placed it on her other shoulder. After a few minutes, Filch decided that he was imagining their presence, and hurried off back down the stairs. As soon as everyone was sure he completely gone, Sirius pulled the cloak off of them. In the ray of moonlight streaming down through the window, River saw that he was accompanied by James and Peter.

"God, try not give us all a heart attack next time," James whispered to her in a distressed tone.

"Sorry," she apologized. "But _what_ exactly is that?" she asked, pointing at the cloak in Sirius' hands.

"It's James' invisibility cloak," Peter informed her excitedly. James and Sirius groaned.

"Thanks a lot, Peter," said James grudgingly. Had she the time, River would have asked why he had an invisibility cloak, but time was running out and it was two minutes to midnight.

"Listen, I have to go now," she told them. James shrugged and began to walk off in the other direction. Peter gave River a guilty look and tagged behind him, but Sirius, however, remained firmly on the spot.

"Where are you going at this time of night?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice. _He's concerned about me!_ River could have melted inside.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing," she said. As much as she wanted to talk to Sirius, now wasn't the time for questions.

"Point taken." And he hurried off to join James and Peter, who were waiting for him and the invisibility cloak by the stairs.

As quickly as possible, River ran up to the Astronomy Tower without managing to collide with any problems. It was cold up at the tower and the night was a deep blue dotted with hundreds of bright, white stars. River wrapped her robes tightly around her body and looked around. Nobody was there. She strolled over to the battlements and sat down on the edge, facing the door. Maybe they had run into trouble on their way. River half-hoped that they wouldn't turn up, but never-the-less, she sat and waited. A couple of minutes passed by and nothing eventful happened. River stood up, turned around and leant over the edge of the battlements, staring down at the grounds.

The lake was still and glossy, reflecting the full moon which was high up in the sky. A strong breeze came along and rippled the water slightly, also causing the treetops of the Forbidden Forest to sway. On the other side of the grounds, the Whomping Willow's branches creaked and the tree bent forward, shielding itself from the wind. Suddenly it froze and three large figures appeared from out of the ground beneath its roots. A stag was leading the way and behind it was a big, shaggy dog. In fact, River was quite certain that it was the dog she had seen in Hogsmeade. But before she could ponder how it had gotten into the school, River realised what the animal following was. A _werewolf. _


	10. Darkness beyond the threshold

**Chapter 10**

A werewolf running around loose in Hogwarts. How on _Earth_ had that happened?And what about Sirius, James and Peter? What if they ran into it while doing whatever they were doing? How on Earth did a great, furry _werewolf_ get into the school premises?

_'Is it your furry little problem?'_

Ah... unless they happened to know something about this. Of course, it all made sense. Remus was away quite a lot... every full moon, actually. So who were these random animals accompanying him? Did they just come out of the Forbidden Forest and have a poke around the Whomping Willow? Or was there more to them than appeared?

And River also noticed something else quite strange. The way they had appeared from underneath the Whomping Willow... it wasn't unlike the way that Malfoy had disappeared down into the roots in her dream. River watched the three creep across the lawn, heading in the direction of the forest. A cloud shifted and more of the moonlight shone brighter over the grounds. River realised that they were also accompanied by some sort of rodent, who tagged along at the back of the line. It reminded her of the way that Peter always followed James, Sirius and Remus.

There was a sudden gust of wind and the door creaked behind River. She quickly spun round on the spot to face it. The door was open but on the ground in front of was an envelope similar to the one she had received the previous day. She stood there waiting to see if anyone would emerge from the darkness beyond the threshold, but when nothing happened, River walked cautiously over to where the envelope lay and picked it up. Carefully River opened it and pulled out a letter written the blood-red ink.

_So you've decided to show your face, then? Good._

_Well, word is that Slughorn is throwing a little Halloween party next weekend. So here's what you do; you are going to show up to that party, even if you aren't invited, and dance with Regulus Black. Believe me, I'll know if you don't and know if you do…_

_Mid-Knight_

River folded the letter once she had finished reading and placed it in her pocket. She sighed. This Mid-Knight person was toying with her, just like she thought they would. But why? Why did they want her to dance with Regulus? To be honest, River had expected something much worse than this. Perhaps they were letting her off easily to start with. But what were they going to get out of this?

River then descended the stairs with caution in case Filch was around, and made her way back to the Slytherin common room. _Well, _she thought gloomily to herself, _I'll just have to wait and see._

Monday sped by and soon it was the afternoon. River stood at the back of the line with Severus, waiting to go inside the Potions dungeon. She couldn't help but glancing at the front of the line every now and then, where Remus was standing and talking with Sirius, James and Peter.

River hadn't told anyone about his 'furry little problem'. After all, he was a friend, and friends didn't snitch. And besides, she could be wrong. What if he wasn't a werewolf? It could be a total coincidence that he was ill at the end of every month. Maybe there was another werewolf –

"River, why do you keep staring at the front?"

Severus was craning his neck over Avery's shoulder in the direction that River had been looking. He then probably spotted Sirius because he stopped, looking at her with a slight smile on his face and said:

"Oh right, I know," he taunted. The door opened and the class went in and sat down. River and Severus took their usual seats at the back and got out their books. Slughorn closed the dungeon door with a snap and then clapped his hands together as he made his way to his desk.

"Short notice before we begin today," he said briskly. "You may have heard from around the school that I'm holding a Halloween party next Saturday." River dropped her quill and looked up, paying rapt attention. "Well, I've decided to pick a few of my hard-working students to invite. You lucky ones' will be allowed to bring a friend or two if you want. Now, I have a list somewhere here," he said, fumbling through his briefcase that lay on top of his desk. He then pulled out a piece of parchment and waved it in the air triumphantly. "Ah, here's the little devil! So, who's been working exceptionally these last few weeks? Oh, Lily Evans, of course! Mr's Avery, Mulciber and Rookwood, yes, yes, yes… James Potter," (Lily Evans let out an audible groan) "Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew… and… oh yes, Severus and River! Sorry, the rest of you. Maybe next time if you work harder."

The uninvited people moaned and slumped onto their desks, but River had a different reason for why she had done the same thing.

Sirius was coming to the party. What if he saw her and Regulus dancing together? He would probably think that River was more interested in his younger brother. Then he'd go and get a girlfriend and she'd never be able to tell him how she really felt about him – not that she had plans to, anyway…

Severus tapped her arm and River raised her head to see what he wanted.

"Er, we should be getting on with the work," he suggested, pointing at the front of the class where Slughorn was walking around and instructions had appeared on the board.

"Oh yeah…"


	11. Everyone except me

**Chapter 11**

Two weeks sped by very quickly and before she knew it, River found herself getting ready on a Saturday evening to go to Slughorn's Halloween party.

None of the girls in her dormitory were going to the party, except for Ingrid Falconer, whose boyfriend had been invited and he was taking her. Everyone fussed around Ingrid, helping her to choose her jewellery and do her hair.

River stood in the corner of the dorm, gazing into the mirror as she attached her earrings. She wore a silky, black dress that reached down to her knees and matching gloves on her hands. River's hair looked as normal as usual except she had added in a couple of ribbons and slight curls at the bottom. The dress used to reach down to her ankles but it was particularly tight since River hadn't worn it for years, and much to her annoyance, it showed quite a lot of cleavage.

She picked up her handbag from off her bed and dashed past the other girls, down the stairs and into the Slytherin common room. Luckily for her, it was empty so she didn't attract any unwanted attention, but as she placed her hand on the entrance wall, it spun round and Sev walked into her.

He stopped and stepped back, his eyes widening with disbelief as he took in River, his hands in his pockets.

"Where are _you_ going?" he asked curiously.

"Slughorn's party," River replied uncomfortably, aware of where Sev's eyes were prying and bringing her hair forward to cover the place up. "Aren't you going?" she asked him. He eyes darted upwards again and a very strange expression appeared on his face.

"Er, no… I don't really like parties," he said awkwardly, shuffling his feet a little.

_Typical. Bet he's never been to party in his life._ River looked at the grandfather clock across the common room. There was still quarter of an hour left before the party officially began.

"Come on," she said, making her mind up and grabbing Sev's arm. She pulled him towards the stairs that lead to the boys dormitories. Sev immediately began to protest.

"What are you – Hey! You're not allowed in the boys dorms! I don't want to go to the party!"

River ignored his whining and dragged him up the stairs until she reached a door stating 'Third Years' on it. She pushed it open with her free hand and entered the empty room.

The boys' dorm was set out exactly the same way as the girls except that it was far messier and there was a strong smell of Firewhiskey in the air. The only area that wasn't trashed with dirty laundry and empty bottles was the bed in the far left corner. River guessed that it was Sev's bed since there were piles of books on the bedside table, most of them to do with Potions or the Dark Arts.

"You see? None of your posse is staying in tonight," she pointed out, letting go of Sev's arm. River then went and sat on his bed, folding her arms, waiting for Sev, who stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging open, to surrender to the fact that he was going to the party no matter what. "Show me your best clothes," she demanded. He gave up and trudged past her to where his trunk lay open on the floor. He snatched something off the top of it.

"Here," he mumbled, handing over a folded piece of black material to River. She took it from him and unravelled a plain, black set of dress robes. It didn't look too bad. She smiled at him but Sev cast his eyes down as if he was too ashamed that he owned something decent.

"This isn't bad, Sev," she told him truthfully, but he sat down on the bed opposite her, still not looking up.

"I don't want to go to the stupid party," he moaned. River sighed.

"Why not? What about Lily Evans? She'll be there," she tried, but Sev remained as stubborn as ever.

"Exactly. She'll never notice me."

"Fine then. Be like that. I guess James Potter will have a clear path ahead of him tonight then."

River had said the magic words. Sev stood up and grabbed the robes from her.

"Not if I can help it," he said determinedly. "Turn around. I'm going to change." River did as she was told and Sev began to pull off his clothes. After a minute, he called that he was ready, and she turned back round to see him attempting to comb his hair.

"Here, let me do that for you," said River as she clambered across the beds to help him. Sev passed the comb to her and she began to attack his hair. River ran her fingers through his hair, feeling for any knots. It didn't feel greasy or oily at all. In fact, it was quite smooth and fell softly through her fingertips. Sev's hair was very shiny, that was all.

Once they were done they stood side-by-side and stared into the mirror, checking that everything was fine.

"We match," said Sev quietly.

"Sorry?" River asked, hardly daring to believe what she had just heard.

"Er, our clothes match… we're both wearing black," he corrected himself quickly.

"Oh… Right… Yeah, I suppose so," she said, smiling to herself and watching her reflection, She turned round and checked the time on an alarm clock close by. It was eight. "Come on, let's go."

And she ushered Sev out of the door.

The party was in full swing when River and Sev arrived. As they entered through the door, Regulus strolled towards them, and River was reminded painfully of what she had to do.

"Hey, you're five minutes late! I thought you weren't going to turn up," he said, smiling at them. "Especially you, Severus."

Sev wasn't paying any attention however. He was scanning the crowded room, but then must have seen Lily Evans because he hurried off to meet her. River and Regulus watched where he had gone. Evans was wearing a deep red dress. Not too far from her was James standing and watching her converse with Sev. James had a very tight grip on the glass that he was holding and his eyes were full of a hatred that River had never seen in him before. But then he was distracted by the very person she really didn't want to see. Sirius.

"Oh, um, I'm just going to get something to drink," she told Regulus, and headed off to the table in the corner, where platters of food lay. River had a look but she wasn't that hungry, so poured out some punch for her instead.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you."

There was no escaping Sirius Black. River sighed and then turned around to face him.

"You look nice tonight," he said, glancing at her dress and giving her a small smile.

"Thanks," River replied awkwardly. She couldn't take the way he was smiling at her while she was about to go and dance with his younger brother. She avoided his eyes by looking down into her glass of punch. "So why shouldn't I drink this then?"

From his pocket, Sirius pulled out a medium bottle of Firewhiskey. It was half-empty. River stared at it and began to smile as she placed her glass of punch down on the table.

"You didn't put that in the punch, did you?" she asked. He stowed the bottle away and nodded.

"Thought it'd be fun to see what everyone's like when they're drunk."

"Everyone except me."

Sirius laughed out aloud.

"I wish I hadn't told you now," he said mischievously. "What's the matter? Never been trashed before?"


	12. Everyone except me Part 2

**Chapter 11 Part 2**

**Authors note:**** For some reason, this part of Chapter 11 did not upload. Maybe it was too long? I don't know, but just so you're clear, this isn't a new chapter. Sorry for any inconvenience caused to my loyal readers. Hope you enjoy part 2! All reviews are appreciated! Thanks and yet again, sorry.**

**Oh, bit of a late disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here except for River Taunton, Ingrid Falconer, Kat Browne and Susan Masters. They're all mine.**

"No, I just don't want to do anything stupid!" said River, quite annoyed at the fact that Sirius was mocking her but loving it all the same. James called to him from across the room and he checked over his shoulder.

"I'm coming!" Sirius called back. "See you later," he said to River and walked off. She stood there gazing at the spot he had just been standing in then looked around to see what was going elsewhere.

Regulus was where she had left him, but had been joined a pretty, blonde girl who looked about his age. They were talking and laughing together. River looked for Sev and saw that he was no longer accompanying Lily, but James had shoved him off, with Sirius, Remus and Peter at his side and Kat and Susan at Lily's. Sev stood by the wall, half in the shadows, eyeing him menacingly. River scanned the rest of the room. Most of the people in there she did not know but recognised their faces. Any of those people could have been Mid-Knight. They could be watching her right at that very moment and she had no idea who they were.

River went and joined Sev.

"So how's things been going with you for these last few minutes?" he asked her bitterly, still not taking his eye off James Potter.

"Probably better than yours, by the looks of it," she replied. "What's just happened between you and Evans?"

"James Big-Head Potter came and butted in. Trying to impress Lily by going on about him and his precious Quidditch," said Sev resentfully. Then he sighed and his tone became saddened and weary. "I was so close, too… I nearly asked her to dance."

River placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," she said encouragingly, and then remembered something very important. "Speaking of dancing… I'll be back in a moment."

River headed off towards Regulus, who was standing alone with a vague smile on his face, watching the blonde girl dance with some other boy. As River made her way over to him, Sirius suddenly pushed in front of her, blocking the way. In his hand was an empty glass, which she assumed had been filled with the spiked punch.

"You're pumpkin suit looks great, Jean," he said. When he spoke his words were slurred and his eyes were not looking at hers, but were fixed on her chest. Sirius was drunk.

"Sirius?" River asked uncertainly.

And then he did something really unexpected.

He placed his hand on her left breast, panting with engrossment. River stood on the spot, momentarily shocked but then Sirius squeezed her breast and she recoiled, shoving him off. This was serious.

"You are really drunk, Sirius. You better stop drinking." She tried to speak as calmly as possible after what had just happened and took the glass out of his hand.

"You love me!" he cried out all of a sudden, loud enough for people dancing nearby to hear. Heads turned distractedly, not concentrating on their moves and stepping on their partners' feet.

"What – what did you just say?" River asked nervously. How did he know? Was it that obvious?

"YOU LOVE ME!" he yelled delightedly. Everyone stopped and fell silent. Only the music was still playing in the background. "You sat on the bench and said - "

Sirius changed his voice into a terribly high and squeaky tone.

" – I love you, Sirius!"

The room burst with laughter. Girls shrieked in hysterics. Boys keeled over onto the floor in laughing fits. River stood there, holding the glass limply in her hand, not knowing what to say or do anymore, staring at Sirius who was laughing his head off.

And then the truth slowly began to sink in. Sirius found the idea of her being in love with him completely hilarious. Rivers heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. Her eyes darted around the room helplessly. Lily Evans and her friends were laughing. Slughorn was laughing. Even James, Remus and Peter were laughing.

The only two people who didn't find this situation funny at all were Sev and Regulus. They looked at her sympathetically over Sirius' shoulder. Her real friends.

River took one last look at Sirius and walked off, burning inside. But before she did, she said quietly, while everyone else laughed:

"I did."


	13. It isn't too late

**Chapter 12**

River lay on her bed alone in her dormitory, questioning the meaning of life while the dark sky glittered with stars beyond her window. It was dark and her face was only lit by rays of moonlight shining into the room.

As tragic as this may sound, River couldn't help but find that she was losing the will to live. More or less everything had been wrecked in one night. It was all ruined now. She didn't even have the heart to break down and cry.

Suddenly the light flicked on and the door burst open. The rest of the Slytherin girls came pouring in, laughing and chatting, but quietened when they saw River and began whispering hurriedly instead. Ingrid Falconer had obviously come back from the party and told everything to the others, who had been sitting in the common room downstairs. River turned on her side, giving her back to them.

Five minutes later, when the other girls had changed into their pyjamas and dimmed the light, something very unusual happened. Ingrid Falconer spoke to River.

"So is that it?"

River didn't reply, but still kept her back to them and stared out of the window.

"Don't want to talk? Fine, then. Just listen."

But River didn't want to listen. Instead she reached under her bed and pulled out one of her Japanese magazines, then pretended to read it.

"You are a very weak person, Taunton. Ok, Black humiliated you tonight. So what? He was drunk. Doesn't mean that he actually feels like that about you in real life. You've practically just given him away now. There are so many girls in this school who would kill to have him. You know what I would have done if I was in your situation? I would have said 'Yeah, I do love you.' With a guy like Black, you can't let him out of your guard for one second, or someone else will snatch him in an instant."

As much as River hated to admit it, Falconer was actually making some sense. She put down her magazine and sat up.

"And how do you know this much about him?" River asked. Ingrid grinned but even the other girls looked at her enquiringly.

"Yeah, Ingrid, how _do_ you know this much about Black?" asked Stacey Carter. Ingrid's grin widened.

"My sister in Ravenclaw went out with him once," she revealed to them, looking quite proud of herself. Everyone in the room had the same sort of reaction.

"_What?!_"

"Since when?!"

"_O-M-G_!"

River sat momentarily stunned. She hadn't even known that Ingrid had a sister in Ravenclaw.

"So what happened?" she asked. Ingrid laughed out loud.

"It was _beyond_ control! She got fed up of all his mischief and pranks after a few days, and told him that she just needed some time to breathe. She said that they could get back together after a while and she'd keep herself available just for him, but guess what? Next day he was already going out with some other slut!" Ingrid shrieked with laughter yet again, while everyone stared with enthrallment. "Oh, the fight she got into with that girl! McGonagall was furious! They both got letters home, and when my parents found out, they were completely devastated. Annie Falconer, Princess Smart-Arse, absolutely perfect in everything she did, was shoved aside and I was the Golden Child, like I should be!"

While Ingrid laughed at her success, other things went through River's mind.

"So Sirius is that type of person?" she asked quietly. Ingrid stopped laughing and looked at her confusedly.

"Wha- ? Oh yeah, he's that sort of guy." River sighed and lay down again, staring at the ceiling.

"So it's too late," she told herself aloud. "Sirius is gone."

"Do you know why?" said Stacey. "Because, from what Ingrid's told us, you seemed to have acted a little too sensitive."

River shrugged her shoulders. They were right.

"I guess I _am_ a very weak person."

Everyone sat in silence, dwelling in the middle of their own thoughts, and then River suddenly sat up and burst out: "I can't believe I considered suicide!"

"What?!" Ingrid exclaimed incredulously. "Taunton, you were willing to kill yourself over _Sirius Black_?! What's wrong with you? Is your life a complete emotional wreck or something?"

River didn't answer. Then, after a few seconds, Ingrid spoke to her in a more gentle tone.

"To be honest, if you really want him that much, it isn't _too_ late."

Then suddenly, without knowing why, River burst out into tears. Everyone stared at her helplessly.

"For the first time in my life, I thought I could mean something to someone! I've never felt this way about anyone before. It was always different with him. I love him so much! I always used to think that love was some old fantasy bullshit, but whenever I was with him - "

SMACK!

Ingrid had got up from her bed and slapped River across the face. Everything was completely silent. Rivers tears stopped dead in their tracks from the shock.

"Why did you do that?" River asked her faintly, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. Ingrid began to pace the room, her golden locks swinging violently whenever she turned. Then she halted in front of River and pointed furiously at her.

"Have you forgotten who you are?" she said heatedly. River didn't understand.

"What? I don't get-"

"Are you a Slytherin or not?"

"Oh, yeah I-"

"Do you ever wonder why you've never heard any of _us_ complaining about our love lives?"

"What? Why is this relevant to-?"

"It's 'cause we know how to keep our boyfriends! There is only one real way to get to the heart of a boy like Black."

River sat and stared up at Ingrid incredulously, but all the other girls sitting on their beds behind her were nodding in agreement.

"So what is this way, then?" she asked them.

"Play dirty," they all replied in unison.

"_What?!_" River exclaimed, hardly daring to believe what she had just heard.

"It's what we Slytherin girls specialise in," said Stacey, in a matter-of-fact voice. Ingrid clicked her tongue and scanned up and down River's dress with her eyes.

"You might be good at being a girl, but sometimes it's the inner bitch that really makes the difference."

"A _bitch?_"

"Yep. A bitch."


	14. Come on, I'm serious!

**Chapter 13**

Weeks went by and River managed to get on without Sirius. She had now realised that she had been a fool to mix with the Gryffindors and that her place was in Slytherin. Slytherin only. That being the case, she hung around with her two best friends, Sev and Regulus.

A couple of times she had run into Sirius in the corridors or on the grounds, but she just walked on past as if she hadn't noticed him. Nowadays he did the same thing, but the first time they had met since the Halloween party, Sirius looked at River with wide eyes and opened his mouth to speak. However she was gone before he could say anything and was left standing there.

River also didn't bother interacting with James, Remus and Peter, but she had the impression that they didn't give a damn anyway. Especially James, the leader of them all. Maybe he too thought that she was better off sticking to her own house and leaving them alone.

So far River hadn't heard anymore from Mid-Knight. She couldn't help feeling worried and extremely anxious. What were they doing? Hadn't they threatened her that if she didn't do what they told her to, then they'd grass her up? What really worried River was the thought that they were biding their time, preparing for something like a speech in front of the whole school telling everyone what River's secret was.

As quickly as autumn had gone, winter came and one Sunday morning, a week before the Christmas holidays began, River woke up to find the castle covered in a thick blanket of snow. She got ready and headed down to breakfast, stopping to check the notice board in the common room on the way. There was a Hogsmeade visit on Saturday. River wondered whether she should go or not. There wasn't much to do there on your own. Or perhaps she could go with Sev…

River entered the Great Hall to find, as usual on a Sunday morning, the place nearly empty due to most people lying in. The only people at the Slytherin table were the prefects, some mad fourth-year girl gazing into space with an eager look on her face, a bunch of scrawny first-years sitting near her and watching in horror and then Lucius Malfoy, without his gang, strangely enough. River went and sat at the end of the table, as far away from him as possible. What was even stranger, though, was the fact that he came over and sat opposite her. Malfoy had a nasty grin on his face. She ignored him and reached for the jug of milk in front of her, but he snatched it away from her and began to pour out some for himself, his grin widening as he did so.

"You think you're funny, do you?" River asked Malfoy viciously. He put down the jug and smirked.

"Yes, I believe I _am_ quite hilarious," he replied. "And anyway, have you forgotten your position in society? Or has hanging around with Gryffindor scum made you feel… _special_? Purebloods first and always, Taunton."

River got up and left the Great Hall, fuming inside. She didn't feel like having breakfast anymore.

On Saturday morning, River stood in the queue waiting to go into the carriages for the ride into Hogsmeade. Sev stood next to her and chatted about where they were going to go, as they stood ankle-deep in the freezing snow. They had agreed that they'd steer clear of wherever Sirius might be, and were going to go to some pub that Sev had heard of called the Hogs Head. Just as the people before them got on to the carriage, an annoyingly familiar bony hand stuck out in front of her, blocking the way.

"What's the problem now?" she asked, not even having to look up to tell that it was Filch.

"Due to your little getaway last time, you have been prohibited from going into Hogsmeade today, just like you nasty children deserve," said Filch scornfully. River looked up at him in shock.

"_What?_" she exclaimed incredulously. Sev looked from Filch to River in dismay.

"You heard me! No Hogsmeade for you today!" Filch yelled, laughing at the same time. "Justice!"

River stood there, her arms hanging limply by her side in complete horror.

"But…but…Just 'cause I legged- " But Filch wasn't having any of it.

"You heard me! Now back to the castle!"

River turned around and stormed off back towards the castle.

"River!" Sev called. She turned round to face him. He stood there watching her in disbelief, instead of getting onto the carriage, which had its door wide open, waiting for him.

"You go, Sev. Don't worry about me!" she called back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Go and enjoy yourself!"

"Ok… I'll get something for you!"

"Thanks."

Five minutes later, River was traipsing through the castle, down the corridor that led back to the Slytherin common room.

"Hey! River!"

There was a sound of running feet behind her and she turned around to see Sirius slowing to a halt and panting.

"What do you want?" she shot at him fiercely. He stood there for a few seconds, trying to regain his breath.

"I know you're mad at me, but _please_ just listen for a minute at least!" Sirius begged. She scowled and turned to walk off, but he grabbed her hand.

River couldn't really say that she wanted him to let go, as he wrapped his warm fingers around her wrist. About a month ago, she would have dreamt of being alone with Sirius in the middle of a deserted corridor, holding his hand. But now, after everything that had happened, she still couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement, playing around in her mind with all the possibilities of what they could both be doing right now. River stared at the ground with a pained expression on her face, but luckily her hair shielded her face from Sirius. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

"Just listen to me," said Sirius, as though he had just read her mind. River looked up at him, putting on an angry face. He let go of her hand. For a second, River thought she was about to make an attempt to grab it again.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, I saw Filch saying that you couldn't go to Hogsmeade today."

"As if nobody did."

"But you want to go to Hogsmeade, right?"

"And you hate the smell of shit, right?"

"But you can't, can you?"

"How ironic."

"Follow me."

River blinked as Sirius turned around and walked back off down the dungeon corridor. Then he stopped and looked back. "Come on, I'm serious!"


	15. Just the truth

**Chapter 14**

**Author's note: Hello again. Just wanted to say sorry that I've taken so long to upload this chapter. Last time I uploaded a chapter was... last year! Yay! Hope you like it. I'll try and update more often. Oh, and thank you, TinkerBee, for all the comments you left me. They really did help loads. Cheers! ****Chapter 15 should be uploaded soon. If not, then everybody please find me and beat me. Anyway, enough of my rant. On with River Rogue.**

"Yes, you are _serious_ aren't you? _Serious_ Black."

River and Sirius spun round sharply to see Ingrid Falconer leaning against the wall behind them with her arms folded and a big smirk on her face.

"Shouldn't you be in Hogsmeade, Falconer?" Sirius snapped.

"Likewise, shouldn't you be there instead of contaminating our corridor with Gryffindor dirt?" Ingrid retorted. Then she turned to River, smirking even more. "And what about you, Taunton? Weren't you supposed to be on a date with Snape?"

"_What?_"

Sirius looked at River with disgust written all over his face. _"You're going out with that slime ball, Snivellus?" _River opened her mouth and was about to say that she wasn't going out with Sev and that Ingrid was just trying to mess things up as usual, but then something inside her stopped her from saying anything at all.

River was fed up of having to put up with stupid rumours and lies that went flying around the school. She was constantly having to endure dirty looks from passers-by and so much ridicule, not only from her own house, but others too now. Well, that was about to change.

"Yeah, I am," River replied, her tone a little more bitter than she had intended. She didn't care what she had just confirmed or agreed to; it was their reactions that made the whole thing entertaining. Sirius gaped at her with a look of complete shock on his face, and as for Ingrid, River was glad to see that she had completely wiped the smirk off of her face. _There's no mess to stand back and admire yourself over, is there, Miss Golden Child?_

"I don't believe this," Sirius muttered aloud, shaking his head slowly in disbelief. It was River's turn to smirk.

"Yeah, it's true! Isn't it, Ingrid?"

River looked over at Ingrid and could tell from her facial expression that she was at a complete loss for words. It didn't get better than this. Then –

"I thought you had better taste." And with that, Sirius turned and left, heading back towards the Entrance Hall and looking gravely insulted.

"Better taste meaning you?" River shouted trying not to sound like she was hurt. He didn't turn back and retort, but carried on walking.

"River, I need a word!"

River and Regulus, who had been sitting in the Slytherin common room and doing homework, looked up to see the Entrance wall spinning back into position. Sev was approaching them hurriedly, frantically trying to pull his scarf from his neck and nearly strangling himself in the process. River sat up and quickly moved her legs off the sofa she was lying on and Sev sat down beside her, still trying to yank the scarf off.

"God, Sev! Give that here."

River put her essay to the side and reached across and pulled his scarf from neck. She then untangled a strand of his hair that had got in a knot with one of the tassels. Regulus watched them with a small smile on his face.

"What?" River asked him curiously, noticing this.

"You two are a like a mother and - "

"River, what have you been saying about us?"

River redirected her attention to Sev. Underneath all the shiny, dark hair that glistened from where the snow had melted, was a pair of beetle black eyes glaring at her accusingly.

"Huh?"

"Why did you say that we were dating?!"

The two of them jerked as Regulus snorted and began laughing hysterically. His homework slipped off of his lap and onto the floor. A bunch of fifth-years sitting by the fire, turned around to see the cause of the distraction and shot him a dirty look. However, River began to smile as she watched him double up in his armchair, his eyes watering with tears of mirth. On the other hand, Sev did not seem impressed at all.

"It's not funny!" he yelled, trying to make himself heard over Regulus' loud laugh.

"It bloody well is!" Regulus replied, beginning to control himself now and picking up his homework. "There goes my Mother-And-Child theory. So, anyway, what is this about?"

"River's been going around telling everyone that we are boyfriend and girlfriend!" he spat. River stopped smiling and folded her arms angrily.

"Excuse me, but I have _not_ been 'going around' and telling anyone anything!"

Sev leapt off the sofa and looked down upon her angrily, pointing an accusing finger right between her two brown eyes.

"Then how do you explain Lily walking up to me in the middle of Hogsmeade and saying 'Oh, you and Taunton are going out? How come you never told me?' then? Huh? What do you have to say for _that_?"

Regulus seemed mesmerised by this whole conversation, but, being a first-year and not quite familiar to the world of hearsay and gossip in Hogwarts yet, completely misunderstood what was going on.

"What, so you two are going out? How come you never told _me_? _I_ should've been first to know!"

River sighed and shook her head, while Sev lowered his finger and looked at Regulus as though he'd very much have liked to whip his wand out, turn him into a slug and squish him.

"Look, we're not going out," she said firmly, before Sev got the chance to make his wish come true. Regulus raised his eyebrows.

"Of course you're not. You never go out with anyone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" River enquired. Regulus bent down and dipped his quill in the ink bottle at the bottom of his chair and continued his homework upon his lap.

"Nothing. Just the truth," he said, not looking up from his parchment. "I mean, you weren't going out with Sirius, were you? Yet we all know you liked him so much."

"Yeah, but… but when the rumours first started flying around, I didn't… I didn't like him then! And besides, I hate him now!"

Regulus glanced up at her from his parchment, his eyebrows still raised. But Sev, however, was staring at River with a strange expression on his face. She noticed this and began to feel very uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him, puzzled. Sev blinked.

"You don't… you don't like me like… like _that_, do you?" he asked her quietly, his eyes wide. River watched his Adam's apple bob up and back down again as he gulped. It took River a few seconds before she realised exactly what he meant.

"Wha-? No, no, no! I… I don't like you at all… like…like _that! _I mean, I _do_ like you, but… but not in that way! No!" she spluttered, all too quickly and not making much sense. She sat there for a minute regaining her breath, and Sev dropped down beside her looking somewhat relieved. When River looked up she saw Regulus smirking at them, and upon catching her eye, he quickly returned to his homework. "Regulus! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

But before she was able to blame anyone for the state she was in at the moment, Sev burst out laughing next to her and she and Regulus couldn't help but join in.


End file.
